deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Frabela
Frabela, also known as Fraubellica is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. She is the leader of the 10th Order. Appearance Frabela has long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears white duelist's armor. Base Stats Website Description A strong and caring lady knight, known throughout the orders for he kindness, beauty, and military prowess. She considers Algiery a good friend. Tome Description "The courageous and reliable General of the 10th Order. Despite her youth, many of the other knights look up to her. When Frabela was promoted, General Algiery of the 6th Order came to her quarters to congratulate her, but brought her flowers to liven up her room upon seeing how empty it was. The two have been close friends ever since. Frabela knows she should not play favorites, but she sees Oswald as more a brother than a subordinate." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Algiery, A Trusting Friend: "Algiery... was my best friend. I could trust her." *On Algiery, A Trusting Friend: "I was admittedly jealous of Algiery as a person." *On Oswald, A Subordinate: "Oswald... Hmm... He's like a good big brother." *On Oswald, A Subordinate: "Oswald is easily one of the kingdom's finest archers." *On Oswald, A Subordinate: "Whaat!? Marriage? I see... I've never thought of it..." *On Amalgun, A Subordinate: "The mission ranks higher than any one faction." *On Amalgun, A Subordinate: "Amalgun... I hope he got away safely..." *On Ulrich, A Subordinate: "Ulrich is very dependable, but lacks flexibility..." *On Ulrich, A Subordinate: "I hope Ulrich is safe..." *On Silvano, A Subordinate: "She said the tower was engineered by the Tiamats." *"Being sent into the outlands has been good." *On Heinel, A Subordinate: "Heinel agrees. The factions are ridiculous." *On Grimwad, A Subordinate: "He is a dependable one. And well-liked, too..." *On Piche, A Granddaughter: "She looks like Lady Piche... But how...!?" *On Piche, A Granddaughter: "That face... It reminds me of... No, it can't be...!" *On Piche, A Familiar Beast: "That monster... It will pay for defiling my company!" *On Piche, A Familiar Beast: "That monster has made an enemy of the knights!" *On Aquina, A Stubborn One: "I never thought one's race determined one's worth..." *"Algiery... Where are you? I wanted to see you..." *"I don't believe a true friend can betray..." *"I respected the king. But Cardinal Capehorn..." 'Using Key Item:' *"Algiery gave this to me, as my room was very plain..." *"She loved plants, animals, and all of the world." *On Algiery, A Trusting Friend: "The flower she liked... was a symbol of sadness..." 'Recruitment:' *"Until I find the truth, I shall fight by your side!" 'Level Up:' *"I want this strength... to take back the kingdom..." *"I won't let them get away with this any longer!" *"Thank you very much." *"We need more power... for the kingdom, too." 'Exile:' *"Why!? I haven't found the truth I sought!" 'Dying in battle:' *"Please... watch over my knights..." 'Transoul:' *If offered: "For the prosperity of... the kingdom..." *If offered to Oswald: "I can't repay you any other way... Make use of this..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters